Late Night Visit
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Lucifer gets a surprise late night visit. Set after 'Take Me Back to Hell.'


Disclaimer: don't own anything, just using the characters for my own amusement lol

Authors Note: I wrote this for a friend who is suffering from terrible Lucifer withdrawal and hoped that it might make her smile. She is a huge fan of Lucifer and Trixie ;)

So nervous because this is my first story that I've ever submitted on any fandom (I have loads of ideas written out)

This is a purely fluffy piece and I hope people enjoy!

Any mistakes are my own ;)

* * *

"Here we are." Announced the taxi driver, shooting a questioning look over his shoulder. "You sure this is where you wanna go?"

She nodded not saying anything and exited the cab. She barely had time to shut the door as the driver sped away leaving her standing outside Lux. She stared up at the huge building, her heart beating wildly in her chest and hoped that the man she was here to see was inside. Outside was quiet and it looked like the club was closed for the night. Glancing down at her watch she was surprised to see that it was a little after 2 AM. Wrapping her arms around her small backpack she took a deep breath and walked toward the side entrance. Looking both ways to make sure no one saw her, she pried the fake brick away from the wall and used the spare key that Maze had shown her was hidden in case of emergencies.

With one final glance around she pushed the door open and entered the club.

Once inside the heat from the club engulfed her slight frame and she had to take her jacket off. She was careful to avoid the empty glasses that littered the floor and puddles of spilled drinks as she made her way to the centre of the club. Her lips curled up in a beaming smile when she heard the soft melody echoing around the large room. Moving closer to the stairs which would lead her to him she paused, watching transfixed as his fingers danced over the keys of the piano. He made it look so effortless and she felt a little jealous because she wished she could play as well as he could. Maybe he would teach her?

"My, my this is a surprise." His fingers paused over the keys and he spun around to face her, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Hello little hell spawn, late night visit?" He greeted casually, but there was glint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Hi Lucifer." Trixie dropped her backpack on the floor and without a second thought she ran over and hugged the unsuspecting man. She expected him to flinch away or tell her to shoo, but he surprised her and instead pulled her closer with one hand as his other reached for his drink sat atop the piano. The little girl knew she should let go, Lucifer wasn't the kind of man who liked people touching him yet her arms refused to release him. It also helped that he wasn't pushing her away, his strong presence was helping ease the worry she'd been feeling since he'd been shot by Malcolm. Trixie kept hearing the loud bang from the gun and seeing her friend fall to the ground. Except in her dreams he didn't wake up. She'd wake up crying and knew her mom was worried about her, could tell by the way she refused to let Trixie out of her sight. Her mom was so going to freak out when she realised where she was. Pushing that thought to the side, her mind turned to the reason she was here. Her nightmares. Her grip tightened on his shirt and she gave a squeak of surprise when he lifted her easily on to his lap, allowing her better access to wrap her arms around him, her head tucked neatly against his chest. The sound of his heart beating loudly against her ear made her smile happily for the first time in days.

Finally after what felt like ages, the club owner cleared his throat and Trixie pulled back enough to gaze up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "I'm guessing your mother doesn't know you're here?"

Trixie felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and shook her head. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She gave him one final squeeze and slid off his lap to stand in front of him. He was staring at her curiously, waiting for her to explain. "I keep seeing you die," she whispered, her lip trembling. "I don't want you to die."

"My dear, don't be silly. I'm right here in front of you." He reached out catching a tear as it fell from her cheek. "See?" Taking her small hand in his own, he placed it over his heart, watching her as she struggled with her emotions. He knew exactly how she felt. Bloody emotions were so confusing and came along at the most inopportune times.

With bright eyes Trixie stared up at Lucifer. "Did you die?"

Not wanting to lie to the child but at the same time wasn't sure how she'd react to the news of his death and subsequent revival. He opted for the answer he's already given.

"Only for a moment," he explained. "But I got better."

The little girl stared hard at the man in front of her, looking for something only she could see and it was starting to make Lucifer uncomfortable. Children were horrible little creatures, something he'd mentioned on several occasions but he couldn't deny the connection he had with Chloe's daughter. The little girl's soul was like a beacon of light to the Devil and he was afraid of tainting her. Over the eons the few children who did end up in hell were more terrifying to Lucifer than any other souls within his domain because they were supposed to be pure, and kind, instead had become twisted and deceitful, hurting their loved ones and anyone else they could latch on to thanks to the common belief that children could be trusted, that they were all innocent. Lucifer knew better. He'd seen what they could do.

Trixie gave his hand a gentle tug, gesturing for him to come closer.

Intrigued yet slightly wary he bent down slowly, ready to jump back at a moments notice. What he certainly didn't expect was the little girl to stretch up on her tip toes and press a soft kiss to his stubbled cheek.

She giggled when she moved back, rubbing her hand over her mouth. "That scratches."

"Yes, well that will teach you, won't it?" He stood to his full height, his fingers unconsciously touching the spot where she'd kissed him. Why did this child like the Devil so much? He had no idea what he'd done to encourage such admiration. "Why do you like me so much?" he asked hesitantly, unsure why he felt so nervous about her answer.

The little girl folded her arms across her chest in a way that was so reminiscent of her mother that Lucifer couldn't stop his lips from quirking in amusement. "Because you're funny and you don't treat me like a baby. You always tell the truth a-and," she said looking him in the eye. "You make my mommy smile and laugh. She hadn't done that for a while before she met you. You make her happy, Lucifer."

The Devil swallowed down the emotions bubbling up within his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? He was the Devil he shouldn't be acting like this, getting all twisted up inside because someone was actually saying something nice about him. He gazed down at the little girl in front of him and for once didn't know what to say. This child had left her warm comfortable bed in the early hours of the morning to come and make sure he was okay. Apart from her mother Lucifer couldn't remember a time when someone had been so worried about him that they'd come to check up on him and he was surprised at how good it felt.

He gazed up at the ceiling. How about that father? Bet you didn't see that one coming?

With a gentle smile at the small human he ushered her toward the bar. "Would you like a drink little minion?"

Trixie grinned. "A Shirley Temple."

Lucifer snorted. "Very well."

He handed her the glass and took a sip of his own before heading back to the piano and setting his glass carefully on top.

Trixie joined him a moment later smiling as he scooted over giving her room to sit next to him.

"Can you teach me to play?" she asked.

"Hmm, perhaps. I hope you're a better student than your mother?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders. She'd never seen her mom play the piano before. "Won't know until I try."

Lucifer laughed, nudging the little girl playfully. "I guess not."

The Devil spent the next twenty minutes showing Trixie one of the easier tunes he knew and was surprised at how good a student she was. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad and it would also mean spending more time with Chloe. It was a win, win.

He checked his watch while Trixie played knowing her mother would show up soon. He'd texted Chloe to let her know where her child was not long after she showed up. He didn't think the detective would handle her little girl going missing only days after Malcolm had kidnapped her. So he'd attempted to alleviate her concerns by telling her Trixie was fine and she could come get her when she could, there was no rush.

He was shocked that Trixie only hit the wrong key twice before she finally got it and Lucifer couldn't help but grin at her joyful expression.

That was how Chloe found them almost ten minutes later.

Lucifer and her daughter sitting side by side playing a cheerful melody. The Detective had the strangest feeling that Lucifer knew she was there and needed that calm reassurance that her daughter was alright, that she was safe and having a good time with her favourite Devil.

She cleared her throat and stepped closer to the pair. Her little girl froze, her fingers paused over the keys and when Lucifer gave her a little nudge and a smile, Trixie finally turned to face her mom.

Chloe crouched down and only just managed to stay on her feet when her daughter threw herself into her mothers arms.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't sweetie, but next time please just ask to come see Lucifer and I'll bring you here myself." Her gaze flicked to the club owner who was staring at her in a mix of amusement and something else she couldn't decifer. "If it's alright with you of course?"

"As I said before, my door is always open Detective. For you," he paused for dramatic effect then gazed down at Trixie. "and I suppose the small human."

Trixie grinned and once again launched herself at the overly tall man. He let out an 'oomph' at the force in which she plowed into him. He still wasn't used to this touchy feely stuff, yet it seemed he was beginning to allow it more than he used to. With the Decker ladies at least.

"C'mon monkey." Chloe stepped forward taking the little girl in her arms. Her daughter's late night adventure had finally caught up with her. Trixie blinked sluggishly and yawned widely. Chloe cast a glance over at Lucifer who stood watching with a quirk of his lips.

"You could always stay here Detective. I have plenty of room." He stood in front of the piano with his hands stuffed into his pockets, a picture of perfection and Chloe begrudgingly agreed. She could feel her own eyes slipping closed ever few minutes and didn't want to risk a car accident on the way home.

"Okay." She said, carefully adjusting the small person in her arms.

Lucifer stood, mouth agape unsure if he heard her correctly. "Sorry?"

"I said okay, you idiot." Chloe laughed at his state of bewilderment. "I'm too tired to drive back home and I know we'll be safe here."

The Devil's gaze softened and he stepped closer. "I will always keep you safe, Chloe."

She swallowed nervously looking down at her sleeping daughter before raising her eyes to his almost completely black ones. "Thank you, Lucifer."

He raised his hand tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down the soft skin of her throat and then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Clearing his throat he stepped back, putting some space between them.

"Come, lets get you settled." Lucifer placed his hand on her lower back and guided her toward his private elevator. "There's plenty of room in my bed, Detective. Just a thought." He grinned devilishly, laughing when Chloe managed to slap his arm while holding the sleeping Trixie. He was marginally impressed.

"Don't start." She said, trying to hide her own smirk.

Lucifer chuckled, his eyebrows rising and a small smile teasing his lips. "I never stopped, Detective."

When the doors slid open he let her exit first and then made his way over to his bar, pouring himself a drink. He watched as Chloe settled the little girl on his couch, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to Lucifer.

"Do you have a spare blanket?" she whispered, not wanting to wake her daughter who was finally resting peacefully.

He nodded and walked through to his own bedroom and returned with a large fleece blanket. Chloe thanked him and draped it over the little girl.

"You can sleep in my bed Detective." He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "No funny business, I promise. I'm not tired anyway so the bed would simply be going to waste."

Chloe stared at him curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course." He met her eyes and smiled, an honest and breathtaking smile. "I promise to watch over your spawn. She'll have no nightmares tonight, you have my word."

The Detective felt the weight on her shoulders ease with his simple, but meaningful words. He had never lied to her and she believed him when he said he would never lie to her. She was safe in his home, safe with him and her daughter would always be protected.

He moved over to sit at his piano and took a sip from his glass, placing it carefully on top of the piano. Just as he was about to start playing a soft lullaby he felt a presence behind him and turned slightly to see Chloe standing there, silently watching him.

"Wha-?" He didn't get to finish as she pressed her lips to his. It was over far to quick and she was heading to his room before he could even come up with something witty to say.

Lucifer turned back to his piano, unable to keep the bright smile from lighting up his features. His fingers glided effortlessly over the keys as he played the calming lullaby, the soft tones filling the apartment and for the first time since finding out his mother had escaped hell, Lucifer felt his body and mind relax.

"Goodnight Chloe."

The End.


End file.
